


There Must Be More To Life Than This

by sevenie



Category: The Perks of Being a Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Patrick还是和Brad很亲密。有时Brad的恶意会说到Patrick流泪。Patrick不敢当着Brad的面哭，因为Brad曾经亲口嘲弄过Patrick的敏感。娘娘腔。他说。Patrick揉揉眼睛又开始耍宝，Charlie的眼里充满悲伤。





	There Must Be More To Life Than This

bgm - there must be more to life than this - Queen

 

Brad曾和Patrick一起去看乐队演出。他们也一起去过游乐园，去过狂欢节。他们笑得那么真实。Patrick觉得Brad是喜欢着他的。

Brad嘲笑Patrick拍下有趣的东西，Brad嘲笑Patrick的法语，嘲笑他的生物实验，嘲笑他最花心思的功课。Brad指着Cecilian说他再怎么努力也不如别人随便学习就取得的成果。“人是需要天赋的。Cecilian有而你没有。”他说。“你去不了西雅图的。”有时Brad很混蛋。有时Patrick觉得Brad恨他。

但是Brad也在校队训练时看着他，课间聊天时的欢声笑语如此真切，亲昵地像手足一般搂过他的腰玩闹。Patrick又觉得Brad或许是喜欢着他的。或许吧。

Patrick还是和Brad很亲密。有时Brad的恶意会说到Patrick流泪。Patrick不敢当着Brad的面哭，因为Brad曾经亲口嘲弄过Patrick的敏感。娘娘腔。他说。Patrick揉揉眼睛又开始耍宝，Charlie的眼里充满悲伤。

到了第二年，Patrick几乎察觉不到自己的感觉。他同意所有Brad对他说的话。他是个失败者，他没有天赋，他很笨，他可能哪个大学都考不上，他毫无价值。

他很感激Brad会愿意在一个像他这样的失败者身上花时间。

他喜欢Brad。

……

 

“我必须得知道你是否在乎你自己。”有一天，Charlie说。

Patrick不明白。

 

……

“滚一边去，死玻璃。”坐在餐桌边Brad说。  
Patrick走开了，他想Brad只是为了掩饰才这么说的。Brad的父亲对他不好。这不怪他，Patrick想。

“你一无是处。”Brad说。不是第一次那么说。  
Patrick准备着他的SAT考试，准备着AP学习，准备着文书写作，准备着课外活动。他一天天觉得Brad说的是真的。他一无是处，考不上任何学校。但今天不是个好日子。Patrick把Brad推翻在地，坚持自己并非一无是处。

Patrick被Brad和Brad的朋友打倒在地。如果这不是一个电影，不是一本书，如果这是现实，他也会如此，不过不是物理的而将是心理的，一个隐喻。

……

“Touch my friend again and I will blind you.” Charlie说。

那一刻Patrick终于意识到自己在一段情感虐待的亲密关系中走了多久。他疑惑自己竟然会觉得Brad真的在乎他。也许有那么一点吧。但这依然改变不了Brad长期伤害他的事实。

他应该更加在乎自己的。他值得变得更开心，值得像Charlie这样的朋友。值得一段健康的感情。他值得更快乐的生活。

他并非一无是处，他的生活有无限可能。

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter ID - 长格子围巾  
> 我高中的时候真的受到过朋友的emotional abuse……直到今天都没有完全走出来。  
> 每个人都值得快乐的生活，每个人都值得像charlie这样的朋友。


End file.
